


Star-Lit

by misura



Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Trust me," Deth said, making it sound like a command and a plea at the same time.





	Star-Lit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



Morgon half-expected Deth to give him another chance to back out of this, to change his mind. He was promised to wed Raederle, and he knew that what he felt for her was love such as the songs described it, and yet here were his hands, reaching for Deth, here was his mouth, seeking Deth's.

Here was his heart, full to overbrimming with an emotion as close to love as to be indistinguishable, like cupping a river in one hand and the sea in another; in the tasting, one might find a difference, yet both were water, and wet.

"Trust me," Deth said, making it sound like a command and a plea at the same time.

Morgon knew he would have heeded either. He nodded, half-afraid of speaking and hearing himself sound like a fool. 

Deth's hands were on him, harp-calloused and sure, and Morgon gave himself up to them, to Deth and his calm eyes and his knowing touch and the certainty that no trust given as freely as this could be betrayed; it would be an unthinkable, unspeakable thing, and so Morgon willingly ceased both, allowing himself only to feel, and touch, and be held, until, for a moment, the only name he remembered was the one not his own.


End file.
